Raisons d'un engagement
by Yunaeris
Summary: [December crackship] Seifer/Saïx. Seifer ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de sa personne et de sa supériorité martiale, du moins jusqu'au jour où il croisa son supérieur, un homme mystérieux au regard glacé...


**J'aurais voulu plus développer, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Tant pis...**

 **Cet OS a été écris dans le cadre du December crackship, sur la ship Seifer/Saïx. Oh, et Joyeux Noël !**

 **Raisons d'un engagement**

« Vous allez voir, bande de sales bêtes ! »

Hayner abattit son bâton d'un geste rageur sur la tête de la petite bête noire comme de l'encre qui le narguait de ses yeux jaunes, ou du moins le voulut-il car il manqua remarquablement son coup. Il avait d'excellentes capacités au combat, mais le Sans-cœur était bien plus rapide. Il bondit sur le côté et infligea un coup à la jambe du jeune garçon qui laissa échapper un glapissement et tomba en arrière. Derrière lui, il entendit Olette crier avec détresse et Pence grogner de douleur.

« Saletés... ! »

Tentant de reprendre ses esprits, Hayner regarda autour de lui. Loin de se raréfier, les monstres s'étaient multipliés sur la place de la salle des fêtes, grouillant sur les pavés pourpres de crépuscule. Quelques villageois tentaient encore de les maîtriser, mais la plupart avaient compris qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids et s'étaient enfuis, laissant le champ libre aux créatures.

Ça lui faisait du mal à l'avouer, mais malgré toutes ses vantardises, lui-même n'était arrivé à rien et commençait à regretter d'avoir voulu intervenir. Surtout qu'il avait entraîné Olette et Pence dans sa galère...

Le Sans-cœur émit un sifflement ressemblant à un ricanement puis agita ses petits doigts crochus, seul avertissement que Hayner reçut avant qu'il ne se jette sur lui. Utilisant une vivacité dont il ne se serait pas cru capable, le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds et recula en vacillant. Mais dans sa hâte, son bâton lui avait échappé des mains et gisait désormais, inutile, à une dizaine de mètres sur les pavés.

 _Zut... On n'y arrivera pas..._

Serrant les poings, ne quittant pas la bête des yeux, Hayner ne put réprimer une grimace de douleur. Ses genoux écorchés lui faisaient mal et il sentait un liquide chaud couler le long de sa jambe, s'échappant de l'endroit où le Sans-cœur l'avait frappé...

« Dégage, morveux. »

Hayner n'eut même pas le temps de tourner la tête qu'une main impatiente l'attrapa par l'épaule et le rejeta en arrière. Il trébucha sur quelques pas, une insulte furieuse sur le bout de la langue, avant de se figer net, à court de mots, en découvrant qui était son sauveur.

Ce n'était autre que Seifer, son pire ennemi et rival durant tout le collège, aux chevilles tellement enflées qu'il ne devrait plus pouvoir marcher, qui le dépassait d'une démarche si nonchalante qu'elle en était presque arrogante, balançant avec flegme un bâton, un vrai bâton de fer brillant qui attirait la lumière et sifflait dans l'air avec une force parfaite, non un vieux bâton de Struggle à moitié déchiqueté tel que celui que maniait Hayner.

« On s'en occupe, rentrez chez vous », dit-il sans dissimuler le mépris dans sa voix.

Et il abattit son arme avec une vitesse surprenante sur la tête du Sans-cœur, le tuant sur le coup.

Hayner en resta bouche bée, ne sachant comment réagir.

« Hé ! appela Seifer sans se donner la peine de se retourner. Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? »

Aussitôt, Hayner fut de nouveau dépassé par deux autres individus armés, qui se hâtèrent de rejoindre Seifer et de se jeter, à leur tour, sur les Sans-cœur restants. Il les reconnut vaguement : Rai et Fuu, les deux acolytes – lèche-bottes selon lui – de Seifer.

Il ne put empêcher la frustration de monter en lui en voyant leurs trois sauveurs débarrasser la place de sa vermine en même pas deux minutes.

Olette et Pence l'avaient rejoint et regardaient également le spectacle. Il leur jeta un coup d'œil : les cheveux en bataille, Pence saignait du menton et Olette se tenait le bras avec une grimace de douleur.

Curieusement, ce ne fit que redoubler sa rancœur.

« Prenez ça, sales bêtes ! »

Et d'un ultime coup efficace, Seifer désintégra la dernière bête. Le silence revint sur la place où ne subsistaient du désordre récent que quelques bancs renversés dans la précipitation.

Seifer se redressa et s'étira avec indolence, comme s'il venait de sortir d'une sieste et non d'un combat sans merci contre des monstres des Ténèbres. A ses côtés, Fuu et Rai maintenaient leur vigilance.

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir sauvés, dit Olette d'une petite voix, s'efforçant de demeurer polie.

-Oui, merci ! » renchérit Pence.

Hayner, lui, ne dit rien. Il se contenta de fixer Seifer avec rancune, surtout quand ce dernier leur jeta un regard hautain par-dessus ses épaules.

« Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a Hayner ? T'es pas un peu reconnaissant ? Je viens de vous sauver la vie tu sais ? »

Hayner serra les poings, vibrant de rage.

« La ferme ! On s'en sortait très bien tous seuls ! »

Un sourire condescendant étira les lèvres de Seifer.

« Bien sûr, c'est ça. Si tu le prends comme ça, on te laissera te débrouiller tout seul la prochaine fois ! Enfin, ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur les alentours, les poings sur les hanches, on n'a pas le temps de bavarder avec votre bande de crétins. On est très occupé, nous, contrairement à d'autres. Allez, on se tire, ordonna-t-il à l'adresse de Fuu et Rai.

-Oui, chef ! »

Alors qu'il s'éloignait sans un regard en arrière, Seifer entendit Hayner qui fulminait dans son dos et il leva les yeux au ciel, ravalant l'envie de retourner lui en mettre une. Il ne l'avait jamais supporté, mais par chance, il était de bonne humeur ce soir-là.

* * *

Depuis bientôt presque un an, la Cité du Crépuscule, jusqu'alors habituée à sa sérénité et ses rues endormies, était la cible de ces étranges créatures noires, que le maire avait appelées Sans-cœur : elles avaient un beau jour surgi de nulle part et depuis ne cessaient de proliférer dans la ville, terrorisant ses habitants. Elles n'avaient pas l'air bien dangereuses, mais peu à peu, les gens avaient commencé à disparaître mystérieusement, et le maire avait décrété que la situation était grave.

Bah, d'où venaient ces créatures, Seifer s'en fichait bien. Oh, il était vrai que la situation l'intriguait, mais le plus important était qu'il pouvait enfin prouver sa valeur et sa force, et avait enfin un moyen de défoulement autrement plus efficace que ces pathétiques matches de Struggle.

Finalement, le maire avait mis en place une nouvelle institution, appelée sommairement Comité de défense de la cité, que les citoyens possédant des capacités martiales étaient invités à rejoindre afin, comme son nom l'indiquait, de trouver un moyen de débarrasser la cité de ces monstres et, en attendant, d'en défendre ses habitants. Bien entendu, Seifer n'avait pas hésité une seconde.

Par contre, il n'avait pas prévu qu'il était attendu de tous les volontaires de suivre ces barbants entraînements et cours de défense entre deux missions. Mais bon, ce n'était pas comme s'il se donnait la peine d'y aller de toute manière.

Quand Seifer franchit les portes principales du siège du Comité, torse bombé, son arme fièrement posée sur son épaule, une infirmière se précipita aussitôt vers lui, la mine inquiète devant le sang qui constellait son manteau. Rien de grave – un Sans-cœur l'avait à peine effleuré de sa griffe et il avait déjà eu des blessures bien plus importantes que celle-ci – mais l'infirmière était collante et ne voulait rien savoir. Il eut le plus grand mal à s'en débarrasser et quand, cédant à son agacement, il lui aboya qu'il n'avait pas besoin de soin, la pauvre fille tressaillit et enfin se hâta de tourner les talons. Ignorant les regards désapprobateurs que quelques autres volontaires qui traînaient dans le hall jetaient dans sa direction, Seifer soupira ostensiblement et regarda autour de lui avec impatience.

Envolée, sa bonne humeur de précédemment.

Et où étaient encore passés ces deux idiots... ?

Il se retourna. Ah, ils étaient là, se hâtant de traverser le hall pour le rejoindre. Seifer leva les yeux au ciel devant la démarche balourde de Rai et son air stupide.

« Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Vous êtes même pas foutus de me suivre !

-Désolé, chef ! On arrive ! » se hâta de répondre Rai ce qui n'aida pas son agacement.

Au moins Fuu demeurait silencieuse et, la plupart du temps, efficace.

« Vous pouvez vraiment rien faire sans moi », grogna Seifer, en se retournant, prêt à reprendre sa route.

Il ne regardait à cet instant-là pas devant lui aussi fut-il bousculé violemment au moment où il faisait un pas en avant.

« Espèce de... ! »

Son rugissement mourut sur ses lèvres au moment où il se retournait pour reprendre l'insolent qui avait eut l'impudence de le bousculer.

Un regard glacé rencontra le sien.

Cet uniforme... Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il s'agissait de l'un de ses supérieurs, peut-être l'un de leurs formateurs (ce n'était pas impossible, après tout, il était allé si peu aux cours dispensés par le comité qu'il ne pourrait les reconnaître), ou même l'un des hommes à la tête du comité. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui retenait à présent son attention.

Non, c'était ce visage, encadré de longs cheveux d'un bleu de glace, marqué d'une cicatrice en forme de croix, vestiges d'un combat dont il ne pouvait qu'imaginer l'horreur, ce regard d'un jaune doré, non sans similitude avec celui des Sans-cœur, même si, à la différence de celui de ces derniers, flamboyant, le sien était glacé, sans la moindre émotion.

« Ah...euh... vous... qu'est-ce que... »

C'était la première fois que Seifer se retrouvait à bégayer de cette manière. C'était comme si son esprit s'était vidé sous le regard froid de l'autre homme qui soutenait son regard sans ciller.

« Seifer Almasy, n'est-ce pas. »

A sa grande surprise, Seifer sentit son cœur bondir. Était-ce le simple fait que l'autre l'appelle par son nom qui lui faisait cet effet ? se demanda-t-il avec horreur.

« Vous devriez faire plus attention. Je vous recommanderais de passer à l'infirmerie. »

Et sur ces paroles, l'homme aux cheveux bleus avait tourné les talons et s'éloignait, le laissant figé sur place. Il avait à peine conscience de ses deux acolytes qui s'agitaient derrière lui, ne comprenant pas ce qui mettait leur chef dans un tel état.

* * *

« Je ne veux pas vous contredire, chef, mais euh qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

Comme Seifer ne se donnait pas la peine de lui répondre, Rai se tourna vers Fuu qui regardait devant elle, droite comme un I et les bras croisés.

« Sérieusement, Fuu, qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? »

La fille lâcha un léger soupir et répliqua promptement.

« Seifer nous a dit qu'il voulait assister à ce cours.

-Je sais bien, mais _pourquoi_? »

Fuu se contenta de hausser les épaules sans lui accorder un regard et son acolyte se prit la tête entre les mains.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui arrive au chef ? »

Autour d'eux, les gradins du petit amphithéâtre où se déroulait le cours quotidien du comité se remplissait peu à peu, bien que les arrivants prenaient soin de ne pas s'installer à proximité du trio. Pourtant, Seifer, qui d'ordinaire regardait autour de lui avec une suffisance très affichée sans se prier de rabrouer tout quidam qu'il avait envie de martyriser, semblait ailleurs aujourd'hui, regardant intensément le siège du professeur encore vide, en face du public.

« Seifer a même étudié pour le test d'aujourd'hui, tu t'en rends compte, Fuu ? Étudier ! D'habitude, il y serait même pas allé !

-Rai, tais-toi ! » siffla soudain Seifer.

Le public se tut soudainement : la cause en était l'arrivée de Saïx, aux traits toujours impassibles. Il alla s'installer à son bureau, y déposa un lourd dossier puis releva la tête pour parcourir du regard l'assemblée en face de lui, qui se tenait coi. Seifer se redressa imperceptiblement quand le regard de l'homme aux cheveux bleus passa sur lui.

En vérité, Seifer n'était plus le même depuis plusieurs jours, depuis cette nuit où ils étaient rentrés au siège du comité et avait croisé Saïx, leur supérieur, formateur, et aussi l'un de ceux qui avaient mis en place cette organisation. Il s'était soudainement mis dans la tête d'assister à tous les cours, pour la plus grande confusion de ses amis, avec un niveau de studiosité qu'il n'avait jamais montré de sa vie. Il travaillait même convenablement aux entraînements, au lieu de n'en faire qu'à sa tête comme précédemment, quand il se donnait la peine de s'y rendre.

C'était, pour ses deux acolytes, à ne rien y comprendre.

* * *

Pour la première fois de sa vie, du moins lui semblait-il, Seifer se sentait nerveux. Les yeux fixés sur la porte close devant lui, il ne parvenait pas à trouver la force d'y frapper. Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait maintenant ! Saïx l'avait soudainement convoqué et il n'arrivait même pas à frapper à sa porte. Il devait se reprendre ! Il était Seifer, pas ce crétin d'Hayner !

Il asséna finalement le poing sur le battant, frappant plus fort que prévu. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, silencieuses, durant lesquelles sa nervosité s'amplifia, et puis...

« Entrez. »

Les nerfs à vif, Seifer poussa la porte et pénétra dans le bureau de Saïx. Il parcourut les lieux d'un regard vif entraîné par ses multiples combats contre les Sans-cœur : le bureau était, sans surprise, d'une sobriété remarquable. A part un bureau, une armoire close et sans doute remplie de dossiers poussée contre un mur, et une lampe dans un coin qui diffusait une lumière faible, la pièce était vide.

« Tu es en avance. »

L'attention de Seifer revint aussitôt sur l'homme assis derrière le bureau et il ressentit une pointe de déception en constatant qu'il ne le regardait même pas, le nez plongé dans un épais dossier ouvert devant lui.

« Oui, hum, je... voulut-il répondre en rajustant son bonnet d'un geste nerveux.

-Assieds-toi. »

Seifer obtempéra aussitôt et s'assit sur l'unique siège disponible, le dos bien droit. Il déglutit avec difficulté quand Saïx leva enfin son regard vers lui.

« Bien. Seifer Almasy. Je suppose que tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai convoqué aujourd'hui.

-Euh, oui... monsieur », ajouta rapidement Seifer.

Saïx haussa les sourcils, mais ne commenta rien.

« J'ai ici ton dossier, continua-t-il en faisant un geste vague vers une pile de dossiers entassés sur son bureau. Depuis deux semaines, nous avons pu apprécier une hausse considérable de tes résultats au sein de notre comité. Je ne parle même pas uniquement de ta productivité en mission, mais également de tes résultats aux tests et aux entraînements dispensés dans le cadre de ta formation, et de ton comportement général au sein de notre association. »

Seifer sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues et ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté.

Saïx croisa les mains sous son menton et le dévisagea d'un air songeur. Seifer sentit la nervosité et le malaise s'intensifier sous son regard.

« Je me demande pourquoi... »

Il se tut, comme pris dans ses pensées.

« ... Oui ? Monsieur ?

-Je me demande pourquoi, reprit Saïx, tu fais tant pour notre comité et pour la cité. Quelle est ta motivation ? Je pensais que tu étais de ceux à ne pas avoir d'autre but que ta propre personne. Alors finalement, as-tu une motivation ? »

Seifer ne sut à nouveau que répondre. Est-ce que... est-ce que Saïx lui reprochait de ne pas prendre à cœur sa mission ? Non, ce n'était certainement pas l'impression qu'il voulait donner !

« Je... ! s'écria-t-il avant de se reprendre. Je vous assure que je fais de mon mieux pour maintenir l'ordre dans la cité, monsieur. »

Saïx n'avait pas bougé mais ne le regardait plus : les yeux dans le vague, il semblait préoccupé par quelque chose d'autre. Seifer espérait qu'il l'avait écouté.

Peut-être montrer un peu plus de zèle ferait bonne impression.

« Bien sûr, il est hors de question que ces créatures continuent de s'en prendre à notre Cité ! Comme si on allait les laisser faire ! Il faut leur montrer que ce n'est pas chez elles ici. »

Il esquissa un geste maladroit pour accompagner ses paroles.

« Donc... oui, c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé », conclut-il d'une voix tendue.

Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais Saïx n'en saurait rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Comme son supérieur ne disait rien, Seifer s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et vous ? Pourquoi avez-vous... aidé ce comité ? » demanda-t-il en grognant intérieurement de la stupidité de sa question.

Mais Saïx ne lui fit rien remarquer et parut, au contraire, prendre la question très au sérieux.

« Quelqu'un comme moi, dit-il, ne peut comprendre l'idée de motivation. Pas réellement. »

Intrigué par cette réponse mystérieuse, Seifer en oublia momentanément sa nervosité.

« Hein ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux ressentir. »

Saïx se renfonça dans son siège, étendant ses mains à plat sur le bureau.

« C'est la raison de mon propre engagement, dit-il sans croiser son regard. Comprendre les mystères du cœur, se les approprier. Ce n'est pas de la motivation, mais quelque chose pour lequel je ferai tout.

-...Ça semble compliqué », lança Seifer, un peu perdu, mais qui ne tenait absolument pas à montrer sa confusion.

Saïx lui lança un regard perçant.

« Un jour, quelqu'un arrivera et me permettra d'atteindre ce but. »

A ces mots, Seifer sentit à nouveau son cœur frémir et ses joues rosir. Serait-ce possible que ce quelqu'un soit... ? L'espoir s'agita dans son cœur et il fit de son mieux pour ne rien en montrer.

« En attendant, reprit Saïx, j'ai besoin de ton aide. Es-tu prêt à m'aider ? Ce n'est pas une mission qui était prévue.

-Bien sûr ! s'écria aussitôt Seifer. Je serais honoré de vous être d'une quelconque aide ! »

Ces mots formels étaient étrangers à sa bouche, mais il n'en avait cure. Était-ce un rêve ? Il ne pouvait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille de se démarquer devant lui ! Et il était vrai qu'il se sentait flatté d'avoir été choisi pour mener à bien une mission spéciale.

Saïx sourit. C'était la première fois que Seifer le voyait montrer autant d'émotion, encore plus sourire, et une sensation exaltante l'envahit tandis qu'il faisait de son mieux pour écouter le plus soigneusement possible Saïx se lancer dans des explications.

* * *

Mais son rêve, comme tous les rêves, avait une fin.

« Seifer, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait encore là ? Il fait froid, et tu vois bien qu'il n'y a pas d'ennemi par ici...

-Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec Rai, renchérit Fuu. Seifer, on ne nous a jamais ordonné de monter la garde dans la gare. »

Sans quitter son poste, caché derrière un des imposants piliers de la gare, Seifer lui fit signe de se taire d'un geste impatient.

Pour la première fois, cependant, Fuu ne lui obéit pas.

« Tu dis que Saïx, notre formateur, t'as demandé lui-même de mener à bien cette mission mais es-tu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'il te demandait ? Il est presque onze heures du soir, et il n'y a personne ici. Seifer... rentrons. »

Seifer serra les dents et ne répondit pas.

Saïx lui avait donné l'ordre de monter la garde dans la gare vers dix heures du soir de ce jour-là : selon lui, une horde de Sans-cœur était soupçonnée de risquer de s'y infiltrer, et il comptait sur lui pour protéger le lieu. Seifer avait accepté avec joie, mais depuis plus d'une heure, lui et ses deux amis patientaient dans l'air froid de ce mois de novembre, fixant en vain les ténèbres de la grande salle déserte de la gare, abandonnée à l'obscurité à une heure aussi tardive.

Il avait froid, faim et sommeil, mais il était hors de question de décevoir Saïx. Quel qu'en soit le prix.

« Je ne comprends pas ta motivation, dit encore Fuu. Tu es bizarre depuis quelques temps... »

Ces mots s'éteignirent quand un son, lointain et étouffé, parvint à leurs oreilles. Mais ce fut un son qui les mit aussitôt sur leurs gardes. Le son d'un hurlement de détresse.

« Ça vient de dehors ! s'écria Fuu.

-Allons voir ! »

Ses deux acolytes sur ses talons, Seifer se précipita hors de la gare, traversant en courant la place désertée devant le bâtiment. Dès qu'il atteignit la balustrade, la source du bruit se fit évidente.

Loin en contrebas, au cœur de la cité, trop loin pour qu'ils puissent intervenir, s'élevaient des cris de plus en plus nombreux tandis que des explosions retentissaient dans les ruelles. Le feu déjà s'était emparé de quelques bâtiments de bois, et commençait, lentement mais sûrement, à se propager dans la ville. Il ne fallait pas réfléchir beaucoup pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait, après tout, nombreux étaient les Sans-cœur pouvant utiliser la magie.

Seifer demeura figé sur place, contemplant le désastre au loin, l'esprit vide.

« Je... non, Saïx avait dit que les Sans-cœur devaient apparaître dans la gare...

-Seifer, vite ! Allons les aider ! » le pressa Fuu, sur le point de s'élancer dans la rue descendant vers la cité.

Il se força enfin à réagir.

Mais le temps qu'ils atteignent le lieu du drame, le mal était fait. Le feu s'était emparé de l'essentiel du quartier, ses habitants, du moins ceux qui n'avaient pas été pris par les flammes ou changés en Sans-cœur, s'enfuyaient en hurlant, et les Sans-cœur, nombreux, beaucoup trop nombreux pour que ce soit normal, étaient partout.

Fuu et Rai dégainèrent leurs armes, n'attendant qu'un ordre de leur chef pour passer à l'attaque, mais celui-ci ne faisait pas mine de prendre une décision. Non, hébété, comme s'il sortait d'un profond sommeil, il fixait une silhouette dans les flammes, à quelques pas de là, qui observait également le drame d'un regard sans émotion.

« Vous... »

Saïx tourna la tête vers lui et ne manifesta pas la moindre surprise à sa vue. Seifer déglutit alors que la vérité perçait douloureusement son cœur.

« Vous... Les Sans-cœur..

-Oui. C'est incroyable, n'est-ce pas ? répondit leur supérieur d'un ton neutre. Grâce à cette attaque, de nombreux villageois ont été changés en Sans-cœur.

-Je croyais... Je croyais que vous vouliez mon aide ! »

Saïx lui renvoya un regard glacial qui aurait pu éteindre la fournaise autour d'eux.

« C'est le cas. Tu es le meilleur combattant du Comité. Je devais t'éloigner pour que tu ne puisses leur venir en aide et que cette tragédie survienne.

-Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? » s'écria Seifer.

Il venait de comprendre que Saïx s'était joué de lui, n'était pas celui qu'il avait cru qu'il était et la trahison lui brûlait le sang avec tant de violence qu'il crut sincèrement avoir été mordu par le feu.

« Tu m'as demandé quelle était la raison de mon engagement. Je t'ai répondu. Ce chaos, la destruction de ce monde, a toujours été la seule raison de ma venue ici, de ma participation dans ce projet stupide de défense de cette cité. Je n'ai jamais souhaité la protection de ce monde, je souhaitais seulement m'infiltrer dans ses défenses pour trouver le meilleur moyen de les détruire. »

Seifer tomba à genoux. Ses jambes ne pouvaient plus seulement le porter. Derrière lui, il entendit Rai et Fuu crier et se précipiter à ses côtés. Saïx les dévisagea d'un regard dénué du moindre intérêt.

« Parce que c'est ce chaos qui conduira à la réalisation de notre souhait, dit-il, comme s'il récitait un discours appris par cœur. Il éveillera le Porteur de la Keyblade. Il est celui qui viendra nous apporter ce que nous cherchons. Ces cœurs seront à nous, et notre destin sera accompli. »

Et sous les yeux vides de Seifer, il se détourna vers les flammes et l'obscurité.

« Je n'ai plus rien désormais à faire ici. Ce monde a accompli le but que nous lui avions donné – produire des Sans-cœur pour notre bénéfice. Sois rassuré : nous ne reviendrons pas ici. »

Seifer trouva enfin la force de croasser un mot.

« Nous ? »

Sans doute était-ce un effort dérisoire pour empêcher l'homme de quitter les lieux, pour exiger des réponses, pour ne pas se retrouver seul avec le drame.

Les yeux jaunes de Saïx étincelèrent.

« L'Organisation à qui j'offre ma véritable allégeance. As-tu vraiment cru que je serais fidèle à un groupe aussi pathétique que votre comité ?

-Attends ! hurla Seifer. Merde, attends ! »

Sur le point de disparaître dans les ténèbres entre deux maisons en feu, Saïx se retourna une dernière fois.

« Tu devrais aller te mettre à l'abri, si tu tiens tant à ton monde et à ta vie. Perdre son cœur aux Ténèbres n'est pas quelque chose dont tu aimerais faire l'expérience, crois-moi. »

Le hurlement de rage de Seifer s'éleva dans la nuit illuminée par les flammes quand Saïx disparut pour ne plus jamais revenir, les laissant aux ruines futures de leur monde, un hurlement qui renfermait toute la déception, la trahison, l'incompréhension et la détresse qui se battaient dans son cœur.


End file.
